Welcome to the Real Life
by KurobaSeiko
Summary: What if the life you knew wasn't real? That everything you loved an illusion? How would you move forward?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Real Life

What if the life you were living wasn't real? Everything thing you thought to be true, just a dream and the friends you once held so dear, figments of your imagination.

The crushing weight of the snow bore down on to Shinichi's body. He could feel his mind and strength slipping away. Working against his protesting muscles Shinichi struggled to reach his phone or the soccer ball belt. Giving up he let his hand fall. He just didn't have the strength or, to his surprise, the will to continue. Closing his eyes he drifted asleep.

Chapter One: What's real isn't always real

The smell of disinfectant and alcohol drifted lazily in Shinichi's fogged mind. Slowly opening his eyes he blinked against the white fluorescent bulbs. Squinting he focused on the sprinkler just a few inches away from the light. Closing his eyes again he groaned and choked. There was something pressing uncomfortably against his voice box. Focusing on that he realized it wasn't just his voice box his was his esophagus. He could feel a smaller tube in his nose and soft air blowing gently threw it. Panic crept along his nerves and he could hear his heart rate spike in the monitor next to him.

As he tried to raise his head to look around, exhaustion worked into him. Sighing he collapsed against the pillows and looked around the room with his eyes. He continued to struggle to gag against the tube. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes when he coughed. The door to the room opened and a surprised gasp reached his ears. Turning his head to the door he watched a nurse drop her clipboard and race out calling for a doctor.

Controlled chaos erupted around him and added even more confusion. Two things kept racing threw his mind: Where was he and where is ran?

"R-ran …" It was a horse whisper but it caught everyone's attention. "Where is …"

"Easy now …" A gentle voice echoed above him and gentle hands laid themselves on to his shoulder.

He looked up at the nurse before and his brows knitted together. The door slid open again and he could smell his mother's favorite perfume drift toward him. He swung his head faster than he wanted and winced as pain bloomed behind his eyes.

Yukiko looked so much older, still beautiful, but Shinichi could see evidence of stress and worry on her face. He could help but think about what caused so much age in his mother's face. He saw tears roll down her face and his knitted his brows again. His mother raced to his side and hugged him tightly as if she hadn't seen him in years. Glancing over her shoulder his father also enveloped him in a hug. Tears were also running down the man's aged face. Fear swallowed Shinichi. Pushing them back he stared into their faces.

He studied the relief and happiness there. He also noted the fear and shock. Using them as support he inched up into a sitting position. Even though he was panting by the time the task was done it felt good to a least see people on an even level. Getting his breathing under control he looked at his hands. Surprise threw itself in to Shinichi's face. They were of normal size. Looking at the rest of his body he felt excitement swim into him. Looking back at his parents he saw not happiness for his discovery but nervousness. As if they were afraid he was going to crack. He blinked.

That's was what they were scared of. They were scared he was going to lose his mind any second but why. He couldn't have been happier to be back.

"Shinichi … I want you to try to remain as calm as you can." His father started and gripped the back of his son's neck.

Shinichi could feel his usual calm mask slip into place and steeled himself for what his father had to say. Glancing at the doctor's briefly his mother stood and shooed them out. Tension he didn't realize that was there dissipated.

"What do you remember?" His father asked softly.

What did he remember? Shinichi arched an eyebrow to the question. He remembered everything but the last thing he did remember was snow and lots of it; the thunderous rumble of the avalanche and a heavy weight on his chest. Looking at his father he went to answer when he heard tire's squealing and a flash of headlights. Grasping his head he blinked. He had no idea where that had come from. He looked up at his parents a watched them share a look.

"I remember … an avalanche …" He mumbled softly and looked at them nervously.

"Huh?" Was the reply he got from both of them.

Shinichi blinked again and explained in detail.

His parents stared at him in confusion. Shinichi sighed and ran a hand threw his hair and tried to explain again, before his father walked away to the TV in the corner of his room. It was on but just muted. Shinichi looked at it and watched images flash on the screen of the same avalanche but instead of it swinging off course like he had hoped the village was buried underneath. As the news reporter explain Shinichi felt a chill slip down his spine. The Touto line was also put on hold because of a bombing the governor was also dead. Staring at the baby blue bed spread Shinichi felt his breath constrict. Something was off. In his gut he could just feel it.

"What about Ran?" He asked scared to hear the answer.

There was silence and his parents were looking at each other, again, completely lost.

"Mouri Ran! You know my childhood friend!" Shinichi snapped.

His mother stood a placed a comforting hand on his. "Shinichi you haven't been friends with Mouri-san since the first grade."

Shinichi stared at her in shock. "What?"

She slowly sat on the edge of his bed. "Sweet heart … You got hit by a car when you were 9. You have been in a coma since then. You just woke up."

"How old am I?" It felt kind of stupid to ask but it would help him get a bearing.

"24." Yuusaku answered.

"14 years! I have been asleep for 14 years!" Shinichi shouted and instantly regretted it. His throat screamed in agony.

His mother slipped a glass of water into his hand and he took gentle sips. He eased back against his head board. Shock frayed his nerves to tattered shreds. He didn't know what to say; hell he didn't know what to think! Numbness crept on to him. He forgot about his parents and sat there.

He registered the doctors walking back in checking vitals asking tons a questions and then his parents reluctantly leaving. He didn't remember falling asleep till he woke up. There was a full moon. His mind wondered to KID. Was he real or just another imaginary person. That choked a sob from him. Everything he thought he went through was a lie. None of it was real. Curling into a little ball he cried softly in self-pity.

About two weeks later and millions of tests he was able to leave the hospital. As he dressed on wobbly legs he heard the door to his room slide open and his parents talking to someone. The hushed nervous tones had him curious. Looking up into the mirror he stared at his reflection. The same cowlick stood up in the back. Tired dark blue eyes stared back at him. Hanging his head he rested his hands against the sink and closed his eyes. He wanted to scream. Throw things … and sob like a child. Pain bloomed under his palms. Hissing he stared at his hands. Grinning weakly at the half moon crescents he cursed himself.

There was a soft click from the door as it opened and he looked over his shoulder at his father. Rinsing his hands in the sink he held his face steady against the sting.

"Shinichi … there is someone we want you to meet."

He turned and wiped his hands dry. "Oh."

His father motioned for him to fallow him outside.

"Shinichi … this is Conan … Your little brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shinichi stood there mentally backpedaling. Conan. The young boy was standing in front of him, well more like hiding behind his mother's leg, staring back. 'Inhale … Exhale, Shinichi. You have to breathe!' Shinichi mentally screamed.

"Ah …" Shinichi chuckled and smiled weakly. "Hello, Conan."

"Hi." Was the timid reply but Conan did smile a little at him.

Shinichi leaned over and held out a hand to him. Conan eyed it before smiling and taking it. "It's nice to meet you."

As the small exchange was made the on looking parents sighed in relief.

"-then Haibara got made and hit Genta." Conan fussed.

"It sounded like he deserved it." Shinichi replied and earned a wide smile.

"I thought that, too!"

Shinichi blinked as a thought dawned on him. "You'll be going into the third grade next summer."

Conan seemed to light up with curiosity and surprise. "How did you know that?"

The older brother blinked at him and gave him a smirk. "I deduced it."

"Like Holmes-san!"

Now, that made Shinichi toss his head back and laugh. As much as he wanted to ruffle the child's hair he had a feeling he get fussed at for it. Shinichi stared out the window and gave a sad smile. He still held on to his dream. Even after finding out the truth. "I still want to be a detective."

He felt the car swerve and caught Conan as the boy toppled into him.

"Tou-san?"

"What did you say?" His father asked looking at him in the rear view mirror.

Shinichi and Conan blinked owlishly at him. "Ah … I said I still want to be a detective?"

He watched his father and mother exchange a look and suspicion filled his gut. Narrowing his eyes he gripped Conan's shoulder. "Tou-san-"

"I … I didn't think you would want to be one … not after …" His father cut himself off and stared at him. "You don't remember."

Shinichi suddenly couldn't wash the feeling of terror as it spread. He felt as if he was treading on nails. "Remember-"

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll come back to you in time!" His mother piped loudly and startled the two boys.

"Well at least you two haven't changed." Shinichi grumbled. 

The house and his bedroom were the same too and surprisingly less dusty than he thought they would be. Shinichi sat on his bed and stared up and the waning moon. He felt another sigh escape past his lips and laid his head in his arms. The air was crisp around him and cooled his feverish thoughts. They swarmed like angry bees in his head and kept him from sleeping. He looked at his pillow and for a moment felt fear in falling asleep. Shuddering at the possibility of falling asleep again he looked back up to the moon.

He didn't know what to think any more. Was this a dream or reality? Did everything that had happen to him result from dream? He lifted the end of his borrowed tee shirt and found no bullet wound from the time he got shot. Nor did any other scars from his adventures appear. Sighing again he pouted.

"Well looks like I'm back to square one."

He heard the door creak open and he nearly toppled out the window. A pair of golden eyes stared back at him then the moon caught white teeth. Before he could even catch his breath to yell Shinichi felt 80 lbs. of solid muscle barrel into his chest. Now he could yelp.

All he could see, smell, and taste was dog. He glared at the dog as his mother handed him a cup of coffee. Black. Conan was sitting next to the dog as the beast wagged its long bushy tail. Shinichi grimaced as it stared at him playfully with big hazel eyes. Flinching when the dog stood and trotted toward him he felt heart strings pull when it placed its big head in his lap and whine.

"See? He likes you!" Conan laughed and hugged the dog.

Shinichi relaxed and placed down his mug. Taking the dogs face in his hands he ruffled either side of its head affectionately. "Yeah … I could tell when I had all 80 lbs. of him tackling me in the chest."

His dad chuckled and Shinichi glared at him over the edge of the table. As his father held up his hands in defense Yukiko giggled and place a hand on Yusaku's shoulder. "Now Shin-chan, we didn't know how you or the dog would react to each other. We did have him in the basement-"

"Basement?" Shinichi reacted before he could think and shocked himself as much as his parents. Blushing at his outburst he felt his ears burn under the surprised stares. Even from the dog. Although his was more hopeful then shocked. "I mean … sorry."

"See, I told you he wouldn't like that idea!" Conan chipped.

Yukiko laughed. "That you did. Well I and your father have to get to bed. It's late and you should go to bed as well Conan. You have school tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." He pouted and buried his face into the dog's fur again.

Shinichi chuckled and ruffled Conan's hair on instinct. He and the younger boy froze. When their parents noticed they, too, froze.

"Sorry. I…" Shinichi swallowed and failed to find a good reason in behind doing that.

Conan stood silently and walked up the stairs. Shinichi felt panic stir and he looked forlorn at his parents who stared wide eyed at him. Shinichi sweated. "Did I just step on a land mine?"

His parents smiled weakly at him and continued to sip on their coffee. 

After his meeting with the family pet, Holmes, the dog fallowed him everywhere and even slept in his bed or Conan's when he preferred. It seemed the dog served as a watchful eye over him. Making sure he woke up again and Shinichi couldn't have felt better. When he was Conan's age … was he Conan's age? When he was younger they couldn't get a pet for fear of it being alone all the time. Now looking back on it they were always going on long trips. So it was probably best they didn't have one. Shinichi sniffed against the wind and jogged down memorized streets. Very little had changed to Beika since his sleep. He subconsciously avoid swing by streets that would take him anywhere near the Mouri's.

He felt a familiar twinge. It always came when he thought about her. The relationship that never was and the feelings that manifested from a memory that he was sure even existed. Holmes tugged on the leash again. Pulling him from his early depression.

"Alright boy. Let's take a break." He panted and stretched out his legs on a park bench.

Little flashes of memories played in his vision. He remembered come here as a child with his parents. A wistful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Leaning back against the benches back he closed his eyes. 

"Hey … Oi!"

Shinichi opened his eyes groggily and stared up at a twin face. Slowly rising he blinked owlishly at the boy in front of him. Worry and relief was etched on to his features. Angular jaw and nose with a slight bend at the tip. A thin nearly invisible scar on the lower left side of his mouth. Light milk chocolate hair that in the catching winter sun shown honey blonde strokes. The boys blue eyes held flecks of violet and turquoise and secrets.

"-Scared - me."

"Huh?" Shinichi jolted and caught an embarrassed flush before it rose into his cheeks. He had been so busy memorizing the boy's face that he zoned out to what he said.

A familiar smirk appeared and Shinichi flinched. His mind raced. There is no way he could have made that smirk up. Not in any world. Dream or real. It only belonged to KID. Leaping to his feet he sent an already nervous Holmes into a start. Gave his wake a start, too.

"Jeez, what's your problem?"

"Sorry, what did you say before?"

The boy eyed him warily before sliding his poker face back on and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I said you scared the life out of me. I was standing over there when I saw you."

He motioned with his head to a lamp post where confetti and strings of ribbon littered the ground. Shinichi paled. How long was he out for?

"I saw you when I arrived and that was about two hours ago. You were just sitting there. I nearly thought you were dead. I kept an eye on you and when you made no move to get up even after the dog tried I ran over."

Shinichi gulped and felt his knees nearly give out. "Sorry … thank you."

"Isn't a problem." The boy looked at him worried again. "You sure you're alright?"

Shinichi looked up at the boy and collapsed on to the bench. With his head buried in his hands and fought viciously against threatening tears. That thought scared him. Falling asleep again. It was awful to come to terms with but he knew that in his gut that this was reality and falling asleep again … He felt gentle hands place themselves on his shoulders and he looked up into the boy's face familiar face. He saw someone else shadowed behind his vision of KID. Someone he knew.

"Your name?"

He boy blinked back at him. "Kuroba Kaito."

"Toichi-san …"

The memory was faint and came a little too quickly for Shinichi's liking but he defiantly remember seeing a man with the last name and judging by the way Kuroba's grip tightened on his shoulders he knew he had guessed something. The warmth and the hands left his shoulders and Shinichi looked up at the boy. A stone poker face shallow of any feelings masked the boy's face. Shinichi felt a chill. Different … very different. Shinichi stood on wobbly legs and gripped Holmes's leash as an anchor.

"You're okay now?"

"Mhm."

Kuroba looked at him and a little warmth came back into his face. "You don't look it. I walk with you."

Shinichi felt his pride and straightened his back. "I'll be fine. In a few minutes."

"Stubborn as always but if you insist." Kuroba grinned and turned on his heel. "Good-bye, Tantei-kun."

Shinichi felt himself go slack jawed. As he watched the boy walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinichi nearly tore the front door of his home open and slammed it shut with a loud bang. Holmes paced in front of him as he slid down the door. What is going on? Why did Kuroba call him tantei-san? Is this just another dream? Did his parents … His parents! Leaping to his feet he unlatched the leash and roamed to find his parents.

"Ka-san! Tou-san?"

He found them in the library in an intense hissed conversation. Standing by the entry way he waited quietly.

"What if he finds out? What if he remembers?"

"Then he remembers, Yukiko." Yuusaku said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yukiko wrapped her arms around her waist and watched her husband in horror. "He was so little …"

Noticing her distress Yuusaku stood and pulled her into a hug. "I know but made it should be best if we tell him instead of him figuring it out."

Yukiko didn't move but stared at the wall.

"You know how smart he was as a child and now that he older … The doctor had this theory about why he thinks Shinichi thought he was in the avalanche. As his body and consciousness slept, his subconscious absorbed what was going on around him. It made a reality for him to live in and if that was the case then who is to say everything we talked to him about … read to him he didn't retain."

Shinichi stiffened and watched his mother look up at her husband's face.

"God, Yuusaku … he'd probably be a smarter detective than you."

Yuusaku smirked and kissed his wife's head at the comment. "We'll have to see. If that … traumatic situation didn't ruin his love for the thrill …"

Shinichi leaned against the wall and let his mind roam. What situation? What happen to him? Why did go into a coma? He grounded his teeth with a click and glared at the wall.

"Alright we'll tell him. Before Conan gets home." Yukiko sighed.

Shinichi stepped out from behind his corner. "Tell me what?"

It sort made him ill to know he was able to sneak up on his parents that easily now. In the past he couldn't even get it to the room without them knowing instantly. Now even as his parents exchanged a look he didn't want to believe that this was real.

"Why don't you sit down, Shinichi? What we have to tell you …" Yuusaku trailed off when he watched his son lean against the wall with an aloof stare.

Yukiko opted to sit and did in the open chair next to the one behind Yuusaku. "Shin-chan …"

Shinichi tensed at the familiar nick name and turned his head to stare at the wall. "Listen … whatever you have to say … please don't sugar coat it. Just tell me the plain truth."

Yuusaku and Yukiko shared a shocked look and steadied themselves.

"Shinichi … about a week before you were hit by the car … You were kidnapped on your way home from school. By a man with long silver blonde hair …"

As his father's voice described the man Shinichi could already picture him. Gin. The cold monster from his nightmares was real. As his father continued to tell him about the missing persons case he had been working on and Shinichi's curiosity about it blocked memories from that week ran like an old movie in front of his eyes.

_The smell of Gin floated around the room, the leather bonds on his wrist had already chaffed the scabs off his wrists and the dirty rag stuffed nearly don't his throat didn't cause him to gag as bad any more. That sneering smile as the creep leaned over him and the others made a chill run across his skin. Although it hurt and the punishment was worse he still mustered up a glare. The sting on his cheek was the start of another round._

_He had no idea how long they had been there. People with different accents kept coming in. Prodding, groping then stepping out. He watched as the group he was with shrank by one sometimes two at a time and his keeper would return pocket full of bills and a new bottle of Bombay's. The beating those nights was the worst and he blacked out before it was over._

_What he woke up to horrified him to no end. He felt a pair of hands feel around him under the thin shirt then down to where nothing concealed him. On instinct he slammed his head back into the nose of the person behind him. It gave him a satisfied feeling when he heard the howl and crunch but the laughter from the far corner made him shiver and the conversation in Russian didn't mean anything good. He stared wide eyed as the bills were handed over and the burly Russian man hoisted him up by his chaffing restraints._

_The kick to an already broken nose had the man staggering back with a scream. Shinichi couldn't even realize he was criticizing their methods of handling merchandise as he ran free from his restraints. The angry shouts of Russian and rough Japanese kept him sprinting like a mad man. Fear was eating away at already shredded nerves. Even when he heard the familiar voice of Meguire-keibu he kept running. The sunlight blinded him for a moment before he saw his parents standing worriedly on the side walk on the opposite side._

_He couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down his face. Even as he ran across the street he couldn't see anything but his parents waiting arms. He did hear the screaming tires and the horrified scream … then nothing._

Shinichi slid down the wall and stared into the distance at nothing really. Holmes laid his head on Shinichi's lap and whimper.

"Ever since then you've been in a coma." His father finished. 

It was strange. Even after finding out the truth of what happened to him there was a feeling of unease. It was as if his gut was screaming that it was more than just that but when he asked his parents they honestly didn't know about anything else. He also failed to ask them about Kuroba and if he even knew him or if his mind made him hallucinate. Shinichi blinked at that thought. Then laughed. Tear leaking, side splitting laughter that made him cover his mouth to keep from waking his family. He hallucinated about someone that reminded him of KID. More else hallucinated about KID.

The soft knock made him sober up enough to walk away from the window to open the door. He looked down at Conan as the child looked up at him. Holmes was beside him and both were looking up worried at him.

"Conan … What's wrong?"

The child gripped Holmes fur and hung his head. The tiny shoulders trembled and Shinichi crouched down and nearly panicked.

"Conan? What wrong? What happened?" Shinichi said taking the boy's shoulders.

Conan's big blue eyes, that were lighter in color than his, were filled with tears. As the tiny arms wrapped themselves around his neck Shinichi wrapped his arms around the child's waist and picked him up.

They laid there. All three of them. Shinichi, Conan, and Holmes curled up on Shinichi's twin under the covers staring up at the night sky. Shinichi petted Conan's hair gently as his mind raced with questions about the boy.

"I … I had a nightmare." Conan whispered against Shinichi's chest as more tears threatened.

Shinichi tensed before letting his body relax again. "About what?"

"About … about you." Conan hiccuped and gripped Shinichi's tee tighter. "You went back to sleep again and no matter how many times I called you or Ka-san and Tou-san tried we couldn't wake you. Not even the doctors. I know we haven't been brothers for long! But I … I … I don't want to lose you!"

(Okay I cried while typing this)

Shinichi felt his breath hitch and tears of his own prick at the corners of his eyes.

"Please don't go away again! Don't leave me alone!" Conan cried and buried his face.

Shinichi sat up and pulled the boy into his lap and rocked him. Holding Conan's face against his chest to keep Conan from seeing his own tears. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't go away nor could he promise that the boy was not going to be alone. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to stay."

Conan's arm wrapped around him tighter.

"I was … I was scared you may have been mad at me." Shinichi spoke honestly.

Conan pulled back and stared at him wide eyed.

"I mean I … well … neither of us had practice living with a sibling. So I don't really know how to act like one and what happened last night I sort of acted on impulse."

"I didn't know how to act either!"

Shinichi stared down at him.

"I was really happy. A lot of other kids at school have siblings and I always wanted to know what it was like. I was really excited when Ka-san told me you woke up but you always seemed so distant and lost. I didn't want to seem annoying or do something wrong and then when you ruffled my hair … I got so excited … why are you laughing?"

Shinichi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at his stupidity. "I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at myself. I was so sure you were mad at me. I hated that kind of thing when I was little. It made me feel so small."

"I don't mind it if it is you." Conan pouted.

Shinichi felt a smile pull on the corners of his mouth and hugged the boy tight. Holmes barked happily and stood up on the bed. Conan and Shinichi both shushed him and stared at the door.

"Think that woke them up?" Conan asked.

"I don't think so." Shinichi replied.

They watched the door for a moment and held their breath. Looking at each other they started snickering. Shinichi watched Conan yawn.

"Maybe it's time we went to sleep?" Shinichi suggested and fought back his own yawn.

Conan pouted and stared at the floor. Shinichi watched him before placing his hand on the boys head.

"Shinichi-nii-san …"

Shinichi felt a small flutter in his heart and a surprising rush of protectiveness. "Hm?"

"Can I … can I sleep here? With you?"

Shinichi smiled softly and nodded. Holmes settled down length wise in his usual spot on the edge of the bed and Shinichi place Conan in between himself and the wall. Taking Conan's glasses he folded them and laid them down on the nightstand.

"I love you, Shinichi-nii-san." Conan whisper before sleep took him.

Shinichi smiled softly and pulled Conan closer and whispered back. "I love you, too, Conan."


End file.
